The One That Got Away
by Breathinginlove
Summary: The One That Got Away. Jimin bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia sanggup untuk bertahan ketika separuh hidupnya pergi membawa hati yang ia titipkan. Di hadapan laut Busan yang menjadi saksi ketika Yoongi membawa cinta mereka dalam keabadian. MinYoon. Woozi. ONESHOOT!


**The one that got away.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Out Of Character**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

••

•

•

Jimin pulang.

Bukan pulang ke apartemennya yang mewah, tapi Jimin pulang ke Busan. Tanah kelahirannya, tempat dimana segala angan dan mimpinya dimulai.  
Busan sedikit banyaknya berubah, tapi rasanya akan tetap sama untuk Jimin.  
Pelabuhan ini menjadi saksi bagi sebagian besar hidupnya, pelabuhan ini juga yang menjadi tempat berpisahnya ia dengan sebagian hidupnya.

Busan, Jimin tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia mencoba bertahan di Seoul dan melupakan apa yang dia tinggalkan di Busan. Tapi setiap kali Jimin memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya, Jimin sadar, ia tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar melupakan tanah kelahirannya itu.

Bukan hanya karena sebagian besar keluarganya disana, tapi juga karena ia menitipkan hatinya pada seseorang yang tinggal di Busan. Menitipkan bukan secara harfiah, tapi ya, Jimin menitipkan hatinya, angan serta mimpinya pada orang itu.  
Jimin menyerahkan hatinya di Busan, pada seseorang bernama Yoongi. .

.  
Yoongi, pemuda berkulit putih pucat seperti gula- itulah kenapa banyak yang memanggilnya Suga yang dilafalkan seperti Syuga (gula). Ia berwajah manis dengan perawakan lebih mungil dibanding pria pada umumnya.  
Jimin mengenal Yoongi sejak lahir, usia mereka memang terpaut dua tahun- yang mana Yoongi adalah orang yang mengambil peran lebih tua- dalam umur dan pemikiran.  
Yoongi adalah tetangganya, temannya, saudaranya, sekaligus pemilik hatinya.

.  
 _"Hyung! Kau pergi melaut lagi malam ini?" Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi yang sedang menaikkan keperluannya untuk melaut. Iya, sudah setahun Yoongi bekerja sebagai nelayan setelah sebelumnya bekerja serabutan sebagai buruh pabrik- ia tidak dapat melanjutkan bangku sekolah karena keterbatasan biaya keluarganya. Ayahnya meninggal tepat ketika ia duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama, kehilangan sosok orang yang menopang kehidupan mereka selama ini membuat mereka mengalami kesulitan ekonomi, uang yang ibunya simpan hanya mampu membiayai sekolahnya hingga lulus sekolah menengah pertama._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan melaut malam ini."_

 _"Tapi kabarnya akan ada badai! Hyung tidak boleh pergi!" Jimin- pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas ini berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan Yoongi agar tidak pergi._

 _"Dengar ya adik kecil, hyung harus melaut agar mendapat uang. Agar adik-adik hyung dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya sepertimu." Yoongi mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Jimin. Tetangganya sejak kecil ini memang anak tunggal-_ _sehingga orang tuanya tidak perlu pusing memikirkan membiayai anak lain agar tetap dapat hidup. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang memiliki dua adik yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak._

 _"Ta-tapi, pokoknya hyung tidak boleh pergi! Bagaimana kalau kapal hyung karam karena badai?! Tidak boleh pergi!" Jimin memang melarang Yoongi pergi sejak tadi siang karena ia melihat berita di televisi hitam putihnya bahwa di Busan akan terjadi badai._

 _"Jim, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku akan kembali dengan selamat."_

 _"Tapi–_

 _"Park Jimin! Berhenti mendebatku! Aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat!" Yoongi membentak kekasih bocahnya- iya, Jimin memang kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu. Sebenarnya Yoongi enggan menerima Jimin karena hubungan sesama pria amat sangat tabu, belum lagi perbedaan latar belakang mereka. Mana bisa Yoongi yang hanya tamatan SMP disandingkan dengan Jimin yang mempunyai masa depan lebih cerah dari dirinya._

 _"Hyung.." Jimin sudah akan menangis mendapat bentakan dari Yoongi._

 _"Aku janji akan pulang Jimin, aku janji." Yoongi tersenyum lembut, menjanjikan satu hal yang bahkan belum tentu dapat ia penuhi._

.  
Jimin tersenyum miris, memandang laut lepas dihadapannya. Di tempat ini, sepuluh tahun yang lalu Yoongi berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan pulang. Tapi sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu- dan Yoongi tidak pernah kembali. Begitupun dengan orang-orang di kapal yang sama dengan Yoongi. Tidak ada yang kembali.

Jimin menghapus air mata yang turun ke pipinya dengan kasar, rasanya seperti ada yang menghantamnya dengan keras, begitu sakit dan sesak.

Jimin harus menelan pil pahit yang bahkan seakan menolak untuk tertelan, kenangan akan Yoongi terus membekas di hati dan pikirannya.

Perasaannya pada Yoongi sudah tertanam jauh di hatinya, bahkan ia tidak dapat untuk menggalinya dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Hyung, terimakasih ya." Suara di sampingnya memecah kesunyian yang Jimin rasakan, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis- dia begitu mirip dengan Yoongi. Jihoon- adik Yoongi yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah atas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih karena hyung membantu perekonomian keluarga kami, aku jadi bisa melanjutkan sekolahku."

"Aku hanya membantu mewujudkan keinginan Yoongi.." Ketika kuliah, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya Jimin melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Bukan karena uang yang orang tuanya berikan tidak dapat membiayai hidupnya di perantauan, tetapi ia ingin membantu perekonomian keluarga Yoongi. Membantu Yoongi mewujudkan keinginannya.

Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis, setiap Jimin membicarakan Yoongi- kakaknya yang hilang ketika badai sepuluh tahun lalu. Jihoon dapat melihat Jimin tersenyum- tapi senyum itu terasa amat pahit. Ia mencoba mengerti betapa Jimin merasa kehilangan dan terluka atas kepergian kakaknya.

"Yoongi selalu memikirkan kalian, ia tidak ingin kalian putus sekolah. Sekolah lah yang benar Jihoon.." Jimin mengusak rambut Jihoon yang terasa amat lembut- seperti rambut Yoongi.

"Sana pulang, besok sekolah kan? Titip salam pada ibu dan adikmu." Jimin mengusir Jihoon, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Jihoon lebih lama. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena fisik Jihoon begitu mirip dengan Yoonginya, ia dapat melihat Yoongi ketika ia melihat Jihoon, tapi ia sadar mereka begitu berbeda. Melihat Jihoon berlama-lama hanya akan makin mengingatkannya pada Yoongi. Dan itu membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Hyung tidak akan berkunjung?"

"Aku hanya datang untuk melihat laut busan, aku belum dapat berkunjung karena harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti libur di akhir tahun nanti untuk mengunjungi keluargaku dan kalian."

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang ya hyung- tolong jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Sampai jumpa." Jihoon mengingatkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jimin hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.  
Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di laut busan, tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang kembali ke daratan. Yoongi seperti menahannya– setiap Jimin melakukan tindakan bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, ia bisa mendengar suara Yoongi yang berteriak agar ia tetap hidup. Bayang-bayang Yoongi selalu menahannya, Yoongi seakan tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Jimin menyusuri pesisir pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki, menghirup udara di pesisir pantai Busan yang membuat pikirannya terasa campur aduk. Ia menikmati Busan- meski tanpa Yoongi di sisinya.  
Ia menikmati bagaimana Busan menyimpan kenangannya dengan Yoongi dengan begitu rapi.

Yoongi memang tidak pernah kembali dan menepati janjinya pada Jimin, tapi ia yakin Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk menepatinya.

Di hadapan laut yang luas ini, Jimin terdiam. Ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, mencoba membuang kenangan tentang Yoongi, tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Jimin tidak tau sampai kapan ia menyimpan cinta pada sosok Yoongi, Jimin tidak sanggup melupakan Yoongi bahkan bila itu hanya sebuah angan-angan.

Hatinya berteriak sakit, ia rindu Yoongi, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia bahkan takjub melihat bagaimana ia mencoba bertahan tanpa separuh jiwanya.

Tertatih untuk bangkit, ia mengais sisa kenangan yang Yoongi tinggalkan, entah sampai kapan ia sanggup untuk bertahan ketika ia merasa dunianya semakin hampa dan kosong.

Yoongi pergi bersama sebagian dirinya, bersama hati yang ia titipkan. Membawa semua warna dalam dirinya, kehilangan Yoongi dalam hidupnya hanya menciptakan satu warna kelabu yang Jimin bahkan tidak ingin untuk melihatnya. Gelap, dan hampa.

Jimin sudah menitipkan hatinya pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi membawanya pergi, menyimpannya dalam keabadian.

Jimin terduduk, menangis keras, menyesali kenapa saat itu ia tidak menjadi sosok keras kepala agar mampu melawan kekeras kepalaan Yoongi. Kini ia hanya dapat memandang laut luas yang menahan Yoongi untuk pulang, menahan Yoongi agar menjaga cinta mereka dalam keabadian.

End

Hai, ini oneshoot pertamaku dengan pair MinYoon. Iya tau, ga nge feel kan x"D Aku penasaran sama reaksi orang lain sama ff ini, tapi ga ada yang bisa ku tanyain karena.. U know lah ini ff nya rainbow.

Kalau berkenan, tolong review ya~ dengan satu review, membantuku buat nulis lagi xD

Thx in advance


End file.
